


Germination

by gentledusk, littleliontree (gentledusk)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentledusk/pseuds/gentledusk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentledusk/pseuds/littleliontree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lubricantshipping ficlet collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taste as good as you smell (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augustine Sycamore is the thirstiest tree you'll ever see as usual, and makes some truly terrible jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up naming it "Germination" because one member of this ship is a lemon father and the other is a sycamore tree so they are both plants right. And their relationship will... grow... (ok, so it was mostly for the seed jokes >w>)
> 
> Other suggested titles (thanks Tumblr peeps): A Series of Lubricated Events, Lubrary

His hands scrabble uselessly at the wall as his overalls pool around his ankles, breath hitching as Professor Sycamore reaches down and sneaks in a little feel.

“Very cute,” Professor Sycamore says, nodding in the direction of his (Mareep-print) boxers.

Meyer kicks at him half-heartedly. “Oh, shush. I bet yours have little Gible on them or something.”

Professor Sycamore just flashes him a roguish grin. “Why, Meyer, is that you saying you want to see my underwear? I thought you’d never ask.”

Meyer sputters a little, but Professor Sycamore is already undoing his belt and pushing his pants down and…

“Eevee?” he asks incredulously. Incredulity is definitely the reason he’s looking, yep.

Professor Sycamore’s grin only widens when he sees Meyer staring, and he gives himself a little squeeze. “Who knows? Maybe if you pet and play with them enough, they’ll evolve into Sylveon.”

Meyer is torn between blushing some more and facepalming (did the professor _really_ just make a Pokémon Amie innuendo?). The first seems to be happening anyway, and he doesn’t get a chance to do the second because he’s suddenly become quite preoccupied with the fact that Professor Sycamore has just dropped to his knees in one smooth motion.

“Ahh, the fragrant flavor of oil,” Professor Sycamore says, pressing his face right to Meyer’s crotch and inhaling. He opens his mouth, breathing hot air over the fabric of Meyer’s boxers, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the bulge there. “I wonder if you taste as good as you smell.”

Meyer nearly chokes on air at that comment, unable to do anything but stare as the fabric of his boxers is tugged down and he’s completely exposed for Professor Sycamore to see.

“I wonder if you taste like lemon? Or, hmm, maybe extra spicy chicken…” He licks his lips. “I guess there’s only one way to find out, right?”

“Extra—” he starts, but soon any words that aren’t desperate pleas of Professor Sycamore’s— _Augustine’s_ —name are lost in the haze of pleasure spreading all throughout his body.

He can deal with the weird jokes, he thinks, with what little functioning brain cells he has left. If this is the kind of thing that comes as a result.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meyer has his doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on two lubricantshipping posts impergayter made on Tumblr:  
> http://impergaytr.tumblr.com/post/137042254119/lubricantshipping  
> http://impergaytr.tumblr.com/post/137530888569/think-abt-limone-and-platanes-ridiculous-yet

Meyer never used to notice it much before, but a _lot_ of people flirt with Augustine Sycamore. Even he can see it, and he’s one of the last people to pick up on things like that (considering how long it took him to even realize Augustine was trying to make a move on him… a fact that Augustine teases him about constantly).

And it’s, well. It’s nice to see that Augustine is admired by many, and he knows that Augustine enjoys socializing with people. Sometimes, he even flirts back. Nothing serious. Always light-hearted, always playful teasing, never intending to lead anyone on.

But.

There’s always that tiny seed of uncertainty in Meyer’s mind that crops up whenever he sees beautiful, radiant Augustine surrounded by equally beautiful people, clearly enjoying their company. Augustine should be with the person or people who make him the happiest. They’ve been dating for a while now, so he probably makes Augustine pretty happy.

But he’d also been _married_ once upon a time, and that relationship had—not dissolved, but… changed, in the end. So. He thinks he can be forgiven for wondering if one of these days he’ll look up and see Augustine looking at one of his many admirers in the same way he looks at Meyer now.

But then Augustine looks up from the crowd he’s at the centre of, and his eyes soften and his grin stretches just a little bit wider when he catches sight of Meyer. And Meyer can’t help the quickening of his heartbeat or the huge, sappy smile that spreads across his face, even though this is hardly the first time Augustine’s looked at him like that. He can’t stop smiling even through the blush that rises when Bonnie suddenly gets up from her seat next to him and strides purposefully towards the group, sinking to one knee and asking Augustine to marry her papa ( _again,_ this is the fifth time) in front of everyone.

And amidst the laughter and ‘awww’-ing and Augustine helping Bonnie up with a sheepish smile on his pink-cheeked face, Meyer wonders if maybe this time, it’ll all work out in the end.


End file.
